KittyBoy has joined the chat room
by StarEagles
Summary: Do you believe in stars? {Tom x Pastel!Tord} {Based loosely off of Dear Star-Boy by saltiestblueberry on Wattpad}
1. The call

He sat down heavily at his computer chair. Why did he have to wait until the _last possible moment_ to complete the paper? He hit the power button lightly, signed in, and got onto Microsoft Word.

His phone buzzed, making him jump. Who would call him at this hour?

Oh. It was Tomas. That was okay.

"Hallo kattunge."

"Hi Tord." The other male's voice was laced with sleep, and Tord could practically see his disheveled appearance.

"What do you need?"

"Help with my paper. I can't do it."

"What if I refused to help you meg kattunge? I do have my own paper to work on after all."

"C'mon Tord. I can't do it by myself."

"si Vennligst."

"I don't speak Norwegian you prick."

"Say please."

"Please?"

"I'll be right over."


	2. The paper

" _Hallo_?" His knuckles rapped the window lightly before he let himself in.

The blue clad boy had his back turned to the window, as he hunched over a piece of notebook paper. Doodles coated the margin, and Tomas's normally neat scrawl had slowly turned to swirling lines as the hours drug on.

"Fuc-as real.. as.. as?-fri-gah!" Tom mumbled a bit more, as he put his head heavily onto the desk-top. Tord rolled his eyes, stepping closer.

"Are you alright Tomas?" His hand met the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah." He growled, not picking up his head. "I'm _perfectly_ _ **great**_ Tord. How are you?"

"Tut tut Thomas. You cannot lie to me." He gave him a smile, patting the other boy's head when he sat up. "I may be great, but you, _min nesten gutt-venn_ , are obviously not."

"I still have no idea what anything you say means."

"It's okay. Just let me see your paper." He put his arms around Tom's shoulders, his chin resting atop the other boy's head. Tom didn't complain, but moved the paper out of Tord's view.

"It's really awful." He hid it from the caramel haired boy's eyes, not wanting to embarrass himself. His writing wasn't that bad in the eyes of the rest of the world, and he had an A in English. Compared to Tord's own nonexistent paper, it couldn't be that bad. Still, in his eyes it was really quite terrible.

"Let me see." His arms didn't move, but his heterochromatic eyes still lined up with Tom's dark blue ones. He had stood, and bent his neck in such a way that his eyes lined up with Tom's perfectly.

"No. It's really really badly written, and..." He cut off, his gaze zipping away from Tord's own. He did not want to think about the fact that the other boy's eyes were... _pretty_... P-Pretty badass! Yeah. That's what he thought of them. He sat there for a moment, starting to get comfortable with the idea that Tord was almost holding him, when,

"I don't really think it's that bad _kattunge_." He had somehow slipped the paper from Tomas's grasp when they had locked eyes. Crap.

"It is! Don't tell me it's good just because you don't want to hurt my feelings." He refused to meet Tord's eyes when he leaned over him again.

"I definitely do not ever want to hurt your feelings, but it's extremely good! If it wasn't, I probably would have just kept quiet." He spun Tom's chair around, finally getting the eye contact that he wanted. "I would never lie to you, _kjærlighet_."

"What does that mean..?" His eyes never left Tord's, but a slight pink rose to color his cheeks.

" _kjærlighet_?" He smiled lightly when Tom nodded. He leaned a bit closer, practically sitting in the shorter male's lap. "You want to know?"

"Y-Yeah." He muttered, sounding defensive somehow. He didn't want to be embarrassed, he didn't want to want Tord, and he definitely did not want him to lean closer and closer until-

"I'll tell you after we finish this paper, _meg kattunge_." He immediately spun Tom back to the desk, arms around his shoulders still, and his chin once again set atop his curly brown locks.

"Fuck you." Tom furrowed his brows, his face finally going red.

" _Jeg elsker deg også_."

"Respond in English."

"After."

(A.N.

I will not be giving translations! Read and discover the language with Tomas!)


End file.
